


Dragon Slayer (John and Sherlock)

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drawings, Ebony pencil drawing, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone seems to like BAMF John saving his Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Slayer (John and Sherlock)

**Author's Note:**

> We all know that John will slay any dragon to keep Sherlock safe.


End file.
